Generally, freight vehicles have a heightened standard or care with respect to their operation, as compared to other types of road vehicles. As such, a greater amount of skill and diligence may be required from freight operators as compared to other drivers. For example, freight operators may be required to have special class driving licenses. While requirements of freight operators and vehicles is heightened, there are generally few mechanisms in place to monitor freight operators, given the large distances freight operators travel.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.